


A flower for a heart

by nonamebutdrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry going to the shop all the time just to see Draco, Harry is so good at fooling himself (well he at least believes so), Harry just being amazed by how stunning Draco looks for one fanfiction straight, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oblivious Harry, Post-War, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonamebutdrarry/pseuds/nonamebutdrarry
Summary: Harry, very confused as to wether or not he likes boys, wakes up and wants to buy flowers to his girlfriend Ginny to make her happy. The owner of this flower shop is none other than the soft blonde haired Draco Malfoy.If only he knew it were that easy when you fell in love... Will Harry visit Draco enough times to be told about the blonde’s favourite flower? And just enough times to not be head over heels for him? (Hint : the second answer is absolutely not.)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry & Ginny, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. The flower shop

**Author's Note:**

> I ship Drarry with my very soul and it is very hard for me to write something where Harry isn’t with Draco *yet*, believe me I just read a supposedly « Drarry » fic where Harry gives a frickin handjob to Ron the whole time which burnt my eyes to hell but ANYWAYS bear with me plus they immediately fall in love bc DUH 
> 
> enjoy and please let me know if you want me to continue :)

### 25.05.01, 9:48AM

Harry Potter woke up to a sunny day. It made him think of the ones where he would run in fields of sunflowers last summer. He would stop for a moment and, after making sure he’s all alone, scream, and laugh loud enough for every flower to hear his love for life. 

This had got to be the best day ever. Harry could feel it in his chest when he woke up. He was sure it had something to do with Ginny... his Ginny. He was going to go see her later in the day, and this time, everything would be perfect. She would be perfect.

As he does so and fails every day, Harry’s first thing to do was to take a comb and try (very unsuccessfully but very stubbornly) to put some sense into his hair’s mess. No use. He took the first baggy clothes he found in his drawer before heading straight to Ron and Hermione’s. With his large purple sweatshirt and grey sweatpants, he yelled “24 Binmy Street” before arriving head first into Ron’s chimney.

BAM!

“Blimey Ron! You should really think about cleaning this chimney of yours sometime! No wonder why I fall sick every month, the answer is right there, goddamn dirt and—“ His best friend turned around, mashed potatoes all over his mouth and blurred out a “Harry!” all too familiar with him. Ron went towards him before giving him a big hug that Harry took as a “Welcome home, buddy” gesture. He let go of Ron and did the same to Hermione, who was smiling at the sight of Harry visiting them. 

24 Binmy Street was a truthfully beautiful house. Harry paid minor attention to its exterior, since he always showed up in their chimney or in rare times by Apparating. He guessed it was pretty resembling to the interior, traditional colours, a tad of modernity right then and there but mostly an old-fashioned house, because Ron would probably not be able to live with technology or with anything created after his birth. Harry always considered it to be a rather huge residence, and from the fact that they moved in a few months ago, he suspected some plans of family fonding between the couple. 

His home was very different, to say the least. To start off, he lived in a flat, which, even though was a rather big one, was nothing compared to Ron and Hermione’s home. There was also the fact that Harry felt uncomfortable living with ancient, he preferred much more the new, the fresh, it was like breathing newly washed clothes when they just came out from the washing machine to him. 

“Have you talked with Ginny today?” Harry asked them. “I wanted to know if the afternoon was a good time to go to the Burrow.”

Hermione made him the face of a mother proud of her 3 year-old’s drawing. “Oh Harry, it’s so great you’re excited to see her! The afternoon would be a perfectly appropriate time for her, I’m very sure.”

“You know my mom’s going to be happy. She worries about you every bloody day. At least you’ll get to see her and say you’re not dead for yourself”, Ron said in a funny tone.

“We should be the ones worrying about her!”, Hermione says in a laughter. “She wakes you up early _everyday_ just to carefully explain the dream she had about Harry and Ginny’s wedding!”

Harry’s always the last person to find this funny. It was because of those loaded jokes that he felt like his family and friends are more invested in his relationship with Ginny than he was himself. Why don’t they all get with Ginny if they want to be so involved? 

Does he even see himself _marrying_ Ginny? She’s a very pretty girl indeed but- Harry truly wonders if he imagines himself spending the rest of his days with her... She’s far too- girly. And that was what worried Harry most, because if Ginny, the strong independent woman who scares most boys away, was too girly, what bloody kind of girl was he looking for? 

A year ago, back when he questioned it too much for his own good, Harry read in an article that telling yourself over and over you _“weren’t gay”_ only made your unconscious mind gayer. So, he stopped trying to convince himself, in the fear of only worsening the situation. But he wasn’t. Gay. Just, for the self-inf...

“What do you think about it, Harry?”

“Huh?”

“The flowers, what do you think about it?” Hermione almost made it seem like she was rolling her eyes. “I said that Ginny would probably really appreciate a cute gift from you, don’t you think it’d be a good idea?”

“Right, Ginny... Yeah alright, I’ll go buy some flowers on my way then.” Harry stood up. “Thanks.”

“Well, you’re leaving already? Alright, but at least finish your Butterbeer before Ron throws himself on it.” 

“Hey! You should consider yourself happy someone actually enjoys drinking your Butterbeers! Last time you gave some to Luna and she practically threw up on the table!” replied Ron with a laugh. 

“Luna? Luna still talks with you?” For Harry’s case, it might have been...a year? Two? Yes, two years; since they both left Hogwarts, Harry had completely forgotten the existence of the majority of his fellow classmates. 

“Of course! She’s an angel, beautiful, really, you should see her...” Hermione responded.

Harry tried to picture her in his mind, which he succeeded after not even ten seconds. Who could forget the blue shirts and the pink skirts Luna wore at school, or even the dreamy look she constantly had on her face? Even when she was being made fun of. Harry laughed in his head. 

After the war, Harry only continued talking to the people he was already close friends with, like Mione, Ron, Seamus and Dean. Of course, though, the war times brought all the kids together and now, all the hatred they had towards one another disappeared. They all needed to heal. And they did. This world felt like such a better place now, there was really no reason for anybody to bring unnecessary hatred out of old resentments.

“Well, I think I’ll be off. Thanks for the invitation, and the delicious homemade Butterbeer, _truly_ exquisite”. Harry winked at Ron because they both knew the bitter taste it actually left in their mouth. 

******

Harry spotted the flower shop after having walked for 30 minutes. He already knew the kind of bouquet he wanted for his girlfriend. The one with the pink tulips and the white irises. Not that he knows anything about flowers, really, but he was forced so many times to watch romantic movies with Ginny, he now had the code to pleasing a woman fixed in his DNA.

There were plenty of different kinds of flowers in 34 Juliet Avenue’s flower shop, but they were not the ones Harry laid eyes on first. What he saw first, were the purple lavenders the boy behind the counter had in his hair. His soft-vanilla-blonde hair. 

The guy had his back faced to Harry and didn’t even see his new client come in. There was no use for eye contact. Harry had seen the golden reflections and how soft the hair looked and he knew, he knew it could not belong to anybody else. Draco Malfoy was standing there, eight feet and one counter apart from Harry.

Something was not quite right. He didn’t know if it was normal that he could smell Malfoy’s lavender flowers so overwhelmingly from where he was standing or the fact that he had the sudden urge to buy every flower from Malfoy’s shop, but- wow.

He quickly came back to his senses and remembered the reason he entered this shop in the first place. Ginny. 

“Um, hi, I’d like to buy a bouquet of flowers, if possible.”

Malfoy, still talking with his friend back to Harry, turned around. “If possible? I’m afraid it is, otherwise this wouldn’t have been called a ‘flower shop’, don’t you think?” He paused at the sight of the other boy’s face. “Potter? Merlin’s beard, how in the _fuck_ did you manage to find yourself in my shop?”

It was a happy kind of shock.

“Hi” Harry was awfully shy for no valid reason. “It’s good to see you, Malfoy. And, well, nobody in my town sells flowers except you, so- What are you even doing in Wackston’s anyway?”

“I moved here about three months ago. You know, to... get out, basically.”

Harry nodded. Even though he actually _had_ to find himself a flat after Hogwarts because he was leaving his school, his only home, he knew Malfoy didn’t have much of a choice either when it came to Malfoy’s Manor : how could anybody even sleep in the house where lived Voldemort without getting horrendous nightmares? He thought about how horrible it must’ve been, not feeling safe in the environment that always was a home to you, and it broke his heart.

“Wackston’s is a great town and the people are amazing. You’ll love it, I promise.” Harry assured him.

Malfoy let out a soft laugh. “I really can’t say you’re wrong, unfortunately. I mean- who _knew_ all you needed was a flower shop to move on from everything?”

 _And Harry remembered that Malfoy worked at a fucking flower shop._ He wondered if the boy was simply having a hippie phase or if he was actually- if he was g- well if- if he fancied blokes. Now that he thought about it, it was a lot more natural to imagine Malfoy kissing a guy than kissing a girl. 

God, no, god no, he didn’t mean to _actually_ picture Malfoy making out a guy in his head. Fuck. Fuckfuck. He should better make this quick.

“Um, I’m actually here for the flowers, if you don’t mind.”

“Are you talking about the ones in my hair you keep staring at or the ones I sell?”

Harry turned into a red tomato. “The- the- selling. Bouquet. The ones in the shop, yeah.”

“Right” Malfoy grinned. He grinned and Harry forced himself not to take a mental picture of it, because he was scared to never remember what sad days feel like if he kept Malfoy’s smile in his head. “Which ones?”

Harry knew exactly which ones. The pink tulips and the white irises. “Surprise me.”

“Alright, well,” the blonde boy turned around and took the second bouquet of flowers on the left. He looked up to Harry with satisfaction. “If I were choosing at your place, which I totally am, I would 100% take the purple roses.”

Harry stared in Draco’s eyes. The roses didn’t seem like his favorites. And he asked him.

“No, you’re right, they’re not. They’re only my third favourites.”

“I said surprise me. I’m not buying them if _you_ don’t even like them.” Harry joked.

“Well, if you ever come here again, in a lifetime, I might show you my second favourites. And then perhaps, one day, I’ll show you the only flower ever worth laying eyes on.”

Harry laughed. Was this a way of getting Harry to come back to the shop? “So that’s how you lure your clients in so they don’t ever buy flowers elsewhere, huh?”

“Well I better be careful, now that you know my technique- except, I’ve only ever used it on one person so I might not get into too much trouble, I hope.”

Harry missed the last part of Draco’s sentence and looked down at his buzzing phone. Ginny! 

“Well, thanks for the flowers, Draco, they’re lovely.”

 _Do better!_ he thought to himself.

“And if I ever want to come back for my _girlfriend_ ” he emphasized his last word enough to let him know again but not enough to sound creepy. “Bye, Draco.”

The lavender boy only smiled at him one last time, before Harry closed the door behind him.


	2. Blue sea eyes and purple roses

When he reached Willow Avenue, Ginny was waiting for him in a beautiful yellow dress. He wasn’t very sure if it was the one Harry gave to her as a present last year or if it was the one she bought on her multiple shopping trips with Hermione, but nevertheless, she looked _very_ pretty in it.

Ginny got closer to her boyfriend and grinned at the purple roses Harry had in hand. “And for _who_ might these beautiful flowers be?” she said as she took one out of the bouquet.

“Well, I was just about to give them to the charming lady over there. I wanted to know if she could go on a date with me!” Harry tried to get closer to the subject, the 60 year-old hat-wearing lady. Ginny laughed and blocked his body, and Harry knew it was useless trying to fight Ginny because she was way stronger than him. In a romantic wave of hand, he gave her the purple bouquet and a kiss on the lips.

They started walking. “So, where are we headed?” Ginny asked.

“Well, to the Burrow, obviously.” Harry saw Ginny’s disappointed look. “No?”

“We don’t have to go straight back to my parents. We could have a bit of fun around here first.” She was turning and jumping around her boyfriend trying to get excitement out of him. 

If Harry was honest, the last thing he wanted to do right now was to run away with Ginny. He was tired, and he didn’t want the flowers he just bought her to wilt due to lack of water and soil! 

“I think Molly’ll worry to death if she doesn’t find us home soon,” he tried to say as a joke.

Ginny nodded in defeat and they Disapparated on the spot.

*******

Molly Weasley had changed a lot ever since Voldemort died. For starters, the dark circles around her eyes which sank her down to the Nightmare Place every night had vanished, she regained the pounds she lost and her face had a much more vivid expression. And whenever she had happiness rushes, Harry could even see her face light up like it did before the war. Before she lost- him. Harry knew the horrors of Fred’s death sometimes came back in Molly’s dreams and he tried as hard as he could not to picture his second mother crying in her sleep because of it. 

“Harry! My dear, you’re alive!” Molly screamed as Ginny and her boyfriend opened the front door.

Harry let go of Ginny’s hand and hugged the redhead mother with the smile of an angel. “Really Molly,” he assured her, “you shouldn’t worry about me so much. Living in a flat is very rarely the cause of death of people in London, you know.”

“Oh yes, yes, but it’s surely not the same as living with your family here: Ron and George and Charlie... And Ginny!” Oh-how she _loved_ remembering Harry and her daughter were a couple. 

Ginny laughed. “Well exactly, it’s a hundred times better that Harry and I don’t have to live together _and_ with a bunch of losers in the same hous-“

“Ginny!”

“I was _kidding_ , Mom, for Merlin’s sake!” She avoided her mother’s hand jokingly trying to hit her face.

Harry, already lost in his thoughts, took the roses-not-rose to the kitchen. He found the perfect vase for them : the transparent heart-shaped one that adjusted its soil to the plants’ needs. Which meant the flowers could never wilt. 

The roses smelled so good but when Harry closed his eyes, all his nose remembered was Draco’s lavender perfume overwhelming his mind and body... What a lovely shop, though. If Harry ever wanted buy flowers for Ginny again, he’ll know exactly where to go. 

On the other hand, one thing was keeping Harry very confused. Had Draco changed his eye colour? Or was it the sun’s rays that affected his iris? Harry spent months stalking Draco when they were 16 and if he had blue eyes, he would’ve remembered. No, Harry knows very well that in Hogwarts, not once did Draco ever have blue tinted eyes. They were grey. They were dark, they were sad and they were _grey_. How on Earth did he get from _that_ to sea blue eyes? He guessed he was dreaming, and that it would probably be best if he went back to the shop soon to make sure Draco’s eyes had stayed grey. 

For some unexplainable reason, it felt so good to see Draco again. The Hogwarts Draco who left the school two years ago was on “okay terms” with Harry, but the Lavender Draco was a completely other person. The Lavender Draco _smiled_. That was enough to tell the difference. Not to mention his whole appearance looked a lot softer, way too much for Hogwarts Draco : his hair, his eyes, his jawline and his lips-

“What’s on your mind?”

Harry hadn’t seen his girlfriend come in the kitchen and the sound of her voice almost made him jump. He kept silent.

“You know what those flowers symbolize?” she questioned after a while.

“Um, not really. I just found them pretty.”

“Oh come on!” Ginny said in laughter. “You’ve watched ‘No one else, just her’ with me and you seriously don’t know? Any person with basic knowledge of flowers would know about purple roses.”

Harry chuckled. As if he didn’t fall asleep after the first ten minutes of that movie. “Well, tell me, flower woman. What do they represent?”

Ginny kisses Harry soft on the cheek.

_“They’re the very symbol of love at first sight.”_

And with that, Harry closed his eyes, not knowing if the blonde who gave him the purple flowers was a complete fool or a clever idiot.


End file.
